dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashes of Love
Details *'Title:' 香蜜沉沉烬如霜 / Xiang Mi Chen Chen Jin Ru Shuang *'English Title:' Ashes of Love *'Also known as:' Heavy Sweetness, Ash-Like Frost *'Genre:' Xianxia, Romance *'Episodes:' 63 *'Broadcast network:' Jiangsu TV *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Aug-02 to 2018-Sep-04 *'Air time:' Monday to Sunday 19:35 *'Opening theme song:' Unsullied (不染) by Mao Bu Yi (毛不易) *'Ending theme song:' Upwards to the moon (左手指月) by Sa Ding Ding (萨顶顶) Synopsis Jin Mi is the daughter of a flower deity who is fed a pill that prevents her from feeling or expressing romantic love, and is made the brunt of many jokes when she gets tangled in a love triangle with Heavenly Prince Xu Feng and the ambitious Night Deity Run Yu. Jin Mi is tricked into thinking her father died at the hands of Xu Feng and kills him, coughing up the magic pill in the process. Xu Feng is revived a decade later as the Demon Lord, and wages war against Run Yu, who has now ascended the throne as Heavenly Emperor. What will Jin Mi when she is caught between a rock and a hard place? Cast Main * Yang Zi as Jin Mi * Deng Lun as Xu Feng * Luo Yun Xi as Run Yu * Wang Yi Fei as Sui He * Chen Yu Qi as Liu Ying * Zou Ting Wei as Qi Yuan / Mu Ci Supporting Heaven realm * He Zhong Hua as Taiwei * Kathy Chow as Tuyao * Xia Zhi Yuan as Danzhu * Wang Ren Jun as Luolin * Wang Yuan Ke as Linxiu * Fan Mian Lin as Suli * Liao Jing Feng as Lord Puchi (Yanyou) * Du Yu Chen as Kuanglu * Sa Ding Ding as Immortal Yuanji * Zhang Jun Ran as Lord Liaoyuan * Li Yi Xuan as Lord Doumu * Li Yong Tian as Taishang Laojun * Zhang Shi Hong as Immortal Taisi * He Jun Lin as Yunxiang, Thunder Immortal * Liu Si Ying as Shengguang, Lightning Immortal * Li Xue Feng as Rat Immortal * Zhang Xiao Yang as Liaoting * Cui Bin Bin as Feixu * Zheng Ge as Pojun * Fu Hong Sheng as Yinque * Dong Xiao Bai as Queling * Liu Hao Chen as Lianchao * Liu Xiang Ping as Earth deity Flower realm *Zhang Yan Yan as Zifen *Peng Yang as Chief Peony *Ma Jing as Chief Begonia *Fu Rou Mei Qi as Rourou *Yu Wen Tong as Lao Hu *Xia Yi Yao as Lianqiao Demon realm *Lu Yong as Lord Qingcheng *Yao Qing Ren as Lord Biancheng *Wang Gang as Lord Yancheng *Song Yun Hao as Lord Gucheng *Wang Si Yu as Zhishou *Li Si Lang as Xuanshou *Hu Mian Yang as Qiongqi Mortal realm * Sun Ning as Lord Nanping * Zhou Yi Hua as Prime minister Fu * Tuo Gu Feng as General Jichong * Wen Jing as Jingjie Soundtrack *Unsullied (不染) by Mao Buyi *Upwards to the Moon (左手指月) by Sa Dingding *Unparalleled in the World (天地无霜) by Yang Zi and Deng Lun *Unparalleled in the World (天地无霜) by Deng Lun (solo version) *Love Frost (情霜) by Yang Zi Production Credits *'Original writing:' Xiang Mi Chen Chen Jin Ru Shuang (香蜜沉沉烬如霜) by Dian Xian (电线) *'Director:' Zhu Rui Bin *'Screenwriter:' Zhang Yuan Ang *'Producer:' Liu Ning (刘宁) *'Company:' Perfect World Pictures, Omnijoi Media Corporation, Happy Era Media, Kunchi Pictures, Chongqing Shengmei External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama2018 Category:Jiangsu TV Category:Xianxia Category:Romance Category:Perfect World Pictures